Totally Mystery Kids
by Joker-o-hearts
Summary: We all know that when the world's in trouble, it's the Center and W.O.O.H.P. who save it, but what happens when the top agents of W.O.O.H.P. and the Center get kidnapped? Who's going to save them and the world now? Why their kids of course! Now it's up to Dakota Mystery and her friends to rescue their parents, stop the bad guy and save the world, how hard can it be?


Totally Mystery Kids.

Character descriptions.

I decided to start off with the descriptions that way I don't have to describe what each character looks like in the story every time. I do not own the Totally Spies or Martin Mystery characters, but I do own the Catulinus twins and all of the children.

Dakota Mystery:

Age- 14

Gender- female

Hair color- Blond (kind of looks like Clover's hair in a ponytail)

Eye color- Brown

Parent(s)- Martin Mystery and Alex

Personality description- Dakota Mystery is definitely her father's child with the heart and cheery attitude of her mother. Growing up listening to the thrilling exploits of her parents, she developed a kind of obsession for the paranormal and heroic espionage. She's a very strong willed girl with a competitive spirit to match, so when she puts her mind to something there's no stopping her, and that drive has earned her the captain role on the Beverly Hills High soccer, softball and track teams. The obvious leader of her group of friends, Dakota takes great pride in sticking up for those around her. Her goal in life is to become a paranormal investigator/spy just like her parents.

Clothing description- Dakota wears a white long sleeved shirt under a short sleeved red and yellow hoodie (kind of like the one Alex wore in the 'Totally Spies Movie' after Mandy soaked the girls with a nonfat soy chai latte thingy), black jeans, and a pair of white and red sneakers.

Jason Lewis:

Age- 16

Gender- male

Hair color- Purplish black (like M.O.M.'s)

Eye color- Light green

Parent(s)- M.O.M. and Jerry Lewis

Personality description- Jason, or Jay-Jay as his friends like to call him, is as opposite from his mother in personality as he could possibly be despite seeming to be exactly like her in every other aspect. He's very quiet, only talking when he's with his friends or when the situation calls for conversation (which is a shame because he seems to have acquired the same Brittish accent as his father). Though a man of few words, Jason is extremely smart, coming in the top five students in his grade and rising fast, and is quite familiar with the complicated work of his parents (even going so far as to learn six different alien languages as well as German, Italian, Arabic and Spanish). He secretly dreams of taking over the Center and running the organization with his sister when his mother retires.

Clothing description- He wears a grey t-shirt covered by a white jacket, white jeans held up by a black belt, and a pair of white dress shoes. (Later on he wears a suit similar to Jerry's only it's completely white)

Bonnibelle (Bonnie) Lewis:

Age- 16

Gender- female

Hair color- Reddish brown (that's what I imagine Jerry's hair would look like when he was younger)

Eye color- Light blue

Parent(s)- M.O.M. and Jerry Lewis

Personality description- Look up the word 'energy' in the the dictionary, at it'll tell you to 'see also: Bonnie Lewis'. This girl is a walking sugar rush, and is rarely seen sitting still unless she's completely passed out. Her endless energy has earned her a spot as the president of the drama, tennis and debate clubs, as well as earning many different community service awards. Bonnie hopes that her energy and terrific leadership skills will one day earn her the title of director of W.O.O.H.P.

Clothing description- Bonnie wears a black hoodie with black jeans and black combat boots. (Later on she wears an outfit similar to M.O.M.'s only black)

Cajun:

Age- 15

Gender- male

Hair/fur color- Brown

Eye color- Red

Parent(s)- Ruby

Personality description- Also known as the 'Pranking Prince of Beverly Hills High', Cajun is a troublemaker by nature, and even has his own desk reserved for him in detention. A natural at extreme sports (much to the displeasure of his mother) he seeks an adrenalin rush wherever he goes, making him one of the best skaters and surfers in Beverly Hills. A favorite among the Beverly Hills football and wrestling coaches, the one thing the strong willed, short tempered werewolf wants to do most is (naturally) join his friends in becoming secret agents.

Clothing description- Cajun wears a red hooded jacket covering a white t-shirt with the words 'Wild Child' on it, dark grey baggy skate shorts, a holograph shark necklace, and black and grey skater shoes. (All of his clothes are made to expand with him when he changes into his werewolf form)

Werewolf physical description- Cajun takes after his father when it comes to most of his werewolf traits (basically he looks like any other stereotypical werewolf, only his clothes don't tear when he changes), but unlike his father he can control his changes and his behavior as a werewolf (though his temper kind of makes that useless). In human form he's a lot like his mother, and so the Center developed a hologram projector into his shark necklace to hide his ears and tail.

Topaz:

Age- 14

Gender- female

Hair color- White

Eye color- Dark blue

Parent(s)- Sapphire

Personality description- Often an unwilling companion to her cousin's more outrageous schemes, Topaz is the most laid back of all her friends, preferring to let things happen on their own. Don't mistake her attitude as a weakness though, because she's more than capable of taking charge of any situation should the need arise, or should she be challenged to do so.

Clothing description- Topaz wears a red dress shirt, blue jeans, hologram charm bracelet, black belt and black dress shoes.

Werewolf physical description- Topaz takes more after her mother in both her human and werewolf forms, using her hologram charm bracelet to hide her ears and tail while around people.

Mortimer (Morty):

Age- 16

Gender- male

Hair color- Orange

Eye color- Green

Parent(s)- Sam

Personality description- Much like his mother, Morty is a very bright young man with a promising future in Science (not that he really wants to do that). A master at chess, he along with Jasmine is the voice of reason in his group of friends, and often points out the cons of his friends' many stunts.

Clothing description- Morty wears a white button up dress shirt covered by a green vest, black dress pants held up by a black belt (his shirt is tucked into his pants), black dress shoes, and a black tie.

Gabriel (Gabe):

Age- 15

Gender- male

Hair color- Blond

Eye color- Blue

Parent(s)- Clover

Personality description- Gabe is his name and you'd better believe fashion is his game! One of the most popular guys in all of Beverly Hills High, he has learned the art of style from his mother. Never one to be caught unprepared, he has at the very least ten outfits stored away in his locker along with backup styling supplies. (He has outfits and style supplies for both men and women to help out his friends in case of a major fashion emergency)

Clothing description- Gabe wears a white button up dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows (also slightly loose and not tucked into his pants), a red tie (loosely tied on), black slacks, and grey and black sneakers.

Denali:

Age- 16

Gender- male

Hair color- Black

Eye color- Brown

Parent(s)- Java

Personality description- There really isn't a whole lot to say about Denali, only that he's the size of a grizzly bear with the heart of a kitten. This gentle giant is no pushover though, and thanks to his caveman heritage, he has some wicked strength when angry. What surprises most people about him though is his amazing talent for art, and he is constantly working on some form of sketch or art piece in his free time.

Clothing description- Denali wears a similar outfit to his fathers, only his shirt is more of a blue color.

Jasmine:

Age- 14

Gender- female

Parent(s)- Diana

Hair color- Brown

Eye color- Green

Personality description- The second voice of reason of the Totally Mystery Kids, Jasmine is seen mostly as a second mother to her friends. She worries constantly over their health (mainly due to Cajun's outrageous stunts) and often gets annoyed with the immature behavior of her cousin. Jasmine's not all work and no play though, and is often one of the most rowdy at the high school dances.

Clothing description- Jasmine wears a similar outfit to Diana, only her jeans go all the way to her shoes and her shirt is a solid orange color.

And viola! Now I can get to work on the actual story, yay!


End file.
